The Forbidden Circle
by Yuulle-Tide
Summary: A DoMO story about myself and my guildies. There are sexual interactions and profane language, so read at your own risk .


Hiya ppls~! I was talking to my friends on Domo today. I mentioned that I've always wanted to write a Domo fic, so here it is! If you are apart of The Forbdden or Scarlet Circle PLEASE tell me so I cans add you as a friend. Enjoy~

The Forbidden Circle

It was a sunny day in the Dream, or Domo, as they call it. Skies were a vibrant blue clear of any fluffy white clouds. Kukus in the trees were singing sweetly outside of the walls of Eversun City. It had been a few years after the monsters tried to take over and the city couldn't have been rebuilt any better. The grass, however, did not grow again on the path that the beasts had touch. It was nothing but a bare trail of yellow-brown. Some say that following it brought you bad luck if you were just a normal traveler and not a warrior, but that didn't stop little Nariyuu from running on it.

Nari was a small little cat like creature from a race called a Ruby. Her eyes were a smoldering golden color which shone with innocence. Her fur was black with signature white stripes on her cheek and sides. On her back was a pair of tan bat-like wings. She had started to fly with them a bit, yet she would tire out quickly if they were used continuously. She was, after all, a baby. Which was why, when traveling warriors saw her using her stubby legs, and occasionally her wings, trying to get to Eversun, alone, they were surprised. She saw their looks, but ignored them for the time being.

With the last bit of use of her aching wings, she stood before the opened gates. She sighed as she continued walking. She had passed the drugstore and the bank, went through the heart of the city, and even gone pass the pet shop. At the end of the street, Nari turned left and headed for the Guild Cottage, hoping some one was there. Her mother was a part of Domo Underground, which later became known as The Forbidden. Not long after the Scarlet Circle became an alliance to TF, as it was called, the idea came to most of them to combine the guilds. Shadow Seed came up with the idea of naming it The Forbidden Circle, and, since everyone liked the name, it stuck and that's what they were known. She knocked on the large doors. Not a long while later, a tall shura girl opened it wide. Nari jumped on top of the unsuspecting female causing her to fall to the ground.

"Auntie Niiko!" she shouted.

"Well hello to you too, Nari," she kindly responded. "How is everyone?"

Nari flew back a bit to let her get up. "Well... Auri is away a lot," her muzzle forming into a kitty pout, "and Mom is helping me learn a bit of magic." She looked around questioningly. "Where's Dad?"

"Zacky?" she inquired. "I think he went out with Xev and Twinnie."

"Aw. I was hoping he was here. I came all this way too."

Niiko looked startled. "All the way from Collington?" she half yelled.

"Yep. Mom should be here soon. She went to Dark Dale first." Her smile brightened. "She said I was far enough into my Ruby- Ruberan- Ru-BI-an," she said trying to get the term right, "magic to come alone."

"But, why do you need Zack?"

"Grandma and Grandpa are coming to visit... And Momma thinks they'll take it badly..."

The older female sighed and ran a pale hand through her hair. "No doubt... They've been trying to keep the line pure for years."

"Even with Nari, the line won't be pure, Niiko-onee-chan."

"Kyuu!" screamed Niiko as she ran past Nari to hug her friend. The shorter, pink haired women luckily grabbed her friend before they could both fall to the ground.

Niiko had her in a death grip. "If I wasn't a shura I'd be dead by now. Can you let me go?"

Both laughed, then the other shura commented, "Still trying to hide in that Kimono, Kyuu? You know you should start flaunting your stuff."

Blushing, her face nearly the same color as her hair, Kyuu responded, "No thanks. Its bad enough how big my chest is, and the fact I'm married to a pervert." As Niiko laughed, she covered her breasts to prove her point. "By the way, this isn't a Kimono. Its a shrine outfit."

"Oh what ever," the other said between laughs.

"What do you mean by 'even with me the line won't be pure'?" Nari questioned.

Kyuu and Niiko shared knowing smiles. "We'll tell you when you're older," they answered, to which Nariyuu pouted.

"Kyuu, Nari, come sit down while I go get the others."

"Others?" they asked as the sat at the huge table in the middle of the room. Niiko gave a brief smile and went into one of the hidden rooms of the building. Three minutes and a couple of squeals later, Niiko appeared with Zotaru, another shura, and Mai, a sylph, right behind her.

"Kyuu!" both shouted. "Its been so long since we've seen you!"

"Its only been a month," she started, only to stop shortly when both Mai and Zo swept her up in a huge hug. They even caught Nari in it.

The joyous reunion continued as Saya and Soul walked in just a moment after the hug ended. Again they screamed the shura's name grabbing her into another group hug. "I swear, if someone else runs into the guild to hug me-" the doors opened wide with Dark, Xev, and Sid walking through. "I spoke too soon."

Xeveran was the first to notice the strangers in the guild. "Kyuu!" He said, causing the other two boys to scream her name as the also saw her, still enveloped in the group hug with the girls.

"If you touch me, I'll have Zacky knock you the fuck out," she warned. They tensed. All three thinking of doing the same thing.

"We're not allowed to hug you?" Sid whined.

"Go hug Niiko if you want a hug, Atrahdis," Mai said.

"Yeah. Only the husband can touch the royal breasts," Zo announced touching Kyuu's D-Cups.

"Zozo!" Kyuu squeaked covering her bust yet again. To which everyone laughed.

"Hey, where's Dad? Isn't he supposed to be with Uncle Darky and Xevvy?" Nari asked, gold eyes blinking, oblivious to what happened to her mother.

Kyuu's ears twitched. Her red eyes then narrowed in a half-hearted glare. "Zacky, come on with the 'Shadow Advance'."

Most of the occupants gave her a weird look. The girls around Kyuu backed up a bit, giving her and Nari breathing room, and enough room for Zack to slip in next to her unnoticed. A second later and he appeared in a flash of white smoke. Kyuu wasn't startled, unlike the others. "Miss me?" he asked.

"Not really. You were only gone for two days."

"Aw, Kyuu I'm hurt," he whined, over dramatically.

"You'll get over it," she said standing up. Just afterwards she felt something underneath her red tail but it went away the moment she felt it. She squeaked again jumping a few feet forward and nearly ran into Zozo. "Zacky you creep!" He laughed. "I told you not in public!"

"So I can slap your ass," he whispered happily.

"I'd rather you not," she muttered as a blush once again graced her lips.

"Like I said," Mai frowned as she floated. "They're the butt slappers of Domo."

"And like I said, only Zacky slaps ass, but that right now isn't important."

"Normally, you get all worked up over it," Sid commented. "Is something wrong?"

"You could say that," she sighed. "You might as well sit."

End of this chapter~ What happens next? Review pls~!


End file.
